nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
BMW M3 GTR (Race)
The BMW M3 GTR (E46) first entered the American Le Mans Racing Series in 2000 and won only a single race. It was beaten on several occasions by the Porsche 911. A newly developed V8 engine was quickly placed into the race car before the beginning of the 2001 season. The old 3.2-litre six-cylinder engine was ditched as BMW's engineers couldn't squeeze any more horsepower out of it. The BMW V8 engine placed in the GTR in 2001 was developed alongside the BMW V10 engine that was used to power several BMW Formula 1 cars during the 2001 F1 season. The V8 engine used in the racing GTR was never used in any road going BMW model. The new V8 engine gave the BMW M3 GTR a competitive edge over the Porsche 911 GT3-R and allowed the GTR to win seven out of the ten GT events in the 2001 AMLS. Porsche claimed during the 2001 ALMS season that BMW had violated the rules requiring the cars entry to the ALMS and the spirit of Gran Turismo. The claims were based on the design of the V8 engine that BMW had placed in the M3 GTR as the engine was not put on sale in road legal M3 models. BMW placed 10 road going GTR models on sale after the 2001 ALMS ended as the rules required that the entered cars must be placed on sale on two continents within twelve months of the season beginning. The ALMS rules were changed in 2002 and required that at least 100 units and 1,000 engines must be built before a car can qualify for the season. The 2002 revised rules forced BMW to pull the M3 GTR from the following year of racing in the American Le Mans Series. Two Scnitzer Motorsport GTR cars appeared at the 2003 "24 Hours Nürburgring" touring car endurance race with a 1-2 victory for the team in 2004 and 2005. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted' The BMW M3 GTR is one of the best performing cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted due to its outstanding acceleration, handling and top speed. Cross was about to seize the car at the beginning of the Career Mode but he was called away by a request for police backup. He scratched the left side of the M3 GTR as he walked away from the player. It is portrayed as an essential element of the storyline as it is the player's car at the beginning of the game until it is sabotaged. If the player manages to escape the police then they will be able to keep the car in their safehouse. It is only possible to modify the M3 GTR's colours, window tint and existing vinyls. The player can also leave the M3 GTR's Heat Level at level 6 so long as they don't modify any of the car's visual attributes. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0' The BMW M3 GTR appears in two distinct variations in Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0. The signature BMW M3 GTR is unlocked upon defeating Blacklist Racer #3 although an alternative variant is unlocked upon defeating Blacklist Racer #1. Both variants have good acceleration and top speed but the earlier unlock M3 GTR lacks sufficient handling in comparison to the later unlocked variant. 'Need for Speed: Carbon' The BMW M3 GTR reappears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a Tier 3 Exotic car. Performance-wise the car has the same traits as it did in Need for Speed: Most Wanted with the only difference being its engine sound and the royal blue livery. The M3 GTR has a louder transmission whine than in the previous title. The M3 GTR has a lower top speed as it can only reach 200mph compared to Need for Speed: Most Wanted in which it could reach 240mph. The start of the career sees the player escaping the pursuit of Cross whom is now a bounty hunter. The player has their M3 GTR although they won't be able to escape as they'll drive into a construction area during at the base of the canyon. This impales their car and totals it. The M3 GTR can be driven again by the player in Quickrace mode after completing the M3 GTR's reward card. Trivia *The BMW M3 GTR depicted on the box art of Need for Speed: Most Wanted features a different wheel design compared to the M3 GTR that appears in the title. The in-game model features a set of 20-spoke rims although the box-art model features a set of 5 spokes at the hub which split into 10 towards the wheel hoop. *The TV show 'Tuner Transformation' created a replica of the BMW M3 GTR based on a E46 330ci. Many viewers of the TV show were disappointed by the fact that the modified car hardly resembled the M3 GTR from Need for Speed: Most Wanted because of the dissimilar appearance. Gallery 0120.jpg|Need For Speed: Most Wanted File:NFS Most Wanted 5-1-0 BMW M3 GTR Razor.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0 File:Nfs063.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon admpN4re.png|Need For Speed: Most Wanted (2012) Category:Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:BMW Category:German Cars Category:V8 powered Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:400-500 Horsepower Cars